Good, Power and Evil
by The Director of words
Summary: Its 6 years later. What happened then? Why are the Death Eaters reforming? Can Harry defeat another dark wizard? Will he have to borrow more power? Or will help come from another world? Set inbetween TDH and its Epilogue. Remember Read and Review. Ch3 up!
1. 6 years later

6 Years Later

Harry Potter awoke. And later in life Harry would look at this moment and cringe at the thought of what he could have done rather than what he did do.

Getting up carefully so as not to disturb Ginny he stretched, yawned and got dressed for another day at Auror Headquarters. Smelling something good he went downstairs to find Kreacher cooking bacon and eggs.

Turning Kreacher gave his toothy smile.

"And what would Master want for his breakfast? Sausages, Bacon and Eggs, Toast?" As he said each the contents of the frying pan changed to it.

"Bacon and Eggs sounds great Kreacher."

Kreacher bowed very low and Harry sat down to find his Daily Prophet on the table with the headline **"Remaining Death Eaters Elude Capture" **Harry frowned as he saw thisbut it was bound to get about eventually. Reading the report inside he was relieved to find they hadn't reported the new Death Eater. That would have been a grade one disaster.

The Prophet knew that the Death Eaters were being very secretive, quiet and difficult to find. What they didn't know was that reports of a new one had been received and what was more the reports seemed to impose that he was leading them. He didn't need the panic of the public as well as contending with a new Death Eater.

Harry sighed throwing the newspaper down he began work on his Bacon and Eggs, which Kreacher had just brought him.

Twenty minutes later he was leaving Number 12 Grimmauld Place and with a twirl of his cloak Disapparated, appearing in the crowded hall of the Ministry of Magic. He walked as quickly as he could past the golden statue that he detested. It was a statue of him. The Ministry of Magic in one of their dumbest hours, had built the statue for the fountain. It just gave him more attention he really didn't want or need. Unfortunately not many could grasp this concept hence the statue. Kingsley Shacklebolt had protested against the statue but although he was Minister of Magic he was overruled by public opinion. He managed to get in a lift just as it was leaving. Inside were several paper aeroplanes, a dumpy old witch reading the Prophet and a wizard floating several heavy looking packages with his wand.

But Harry was too busy thinking about the Death Eaters to be curious.

_What were the Death Eaters planning and why did they rally round this particular Death Eater (who's code name was Mr. D)? _

He was so preoccupied he nearly missed his floor reminded by the cool female voice that announced every floor. Harry walked past the lopsided sign that read "Auror Headquarters". As he walked past Ron's cubicle he saw Ron studying a large map of England with loads of markers on it in many different colours with a large pile of chips on his desk.

Grinning Harry pointed his wand at Ron's wand, which was sticking out his back pocket and whispered.

"Accio." Ron's wand slipped out of his pocket, flew across the room and Harry caught it.

"Hey Ron."

Ron jumped and turned round. Seeing Harry twirling his wand his hand automatically went to his back pocket finding no wand he grinned.

"Got to put it in a bit of a safer place than that Ron." Said Harry throwing Ron's wand back to him.

Catching it Ron laughed. "I'll get you one of these days."

"And on that day pigs will fly." Harry retorted.

"Actually I saw a few flying pigs down at the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures."

"Well never mind that what's this?" Coming up to the map.

Regardless of what had just happened Ron put his wand in his back pocket. "It's reports of sightings of Death Eaters and their activity. Every few days they attack a random area. Some of the sightings I don't think are valid those are the blue. But all the red markers." Pointing at them. "Are definite sightings. I'm trying to work out a pattern but…" He shook his head.

Harry looked at the markers. They all seemed to be at random.

"Do any of them have any tactical significance or connected to each other."

"Nope. A few are farms and roads but none have any tactical advantage as far as I can make out."

Harry concentrated. The red markers did seem to be random but something seems to be connecting them he just couldn't put his finger on it. …Connecting them…

"Hang on," he exclaimed taking his wand out. "Look at this." He drew on the map with his wand connecting the red markers together and although the lines went through a few blue markers it drew a symbol on the map. The symbol itself looked like a kite split in 4 and chains coming off it and wrapping itself around the country.

Ron didn't look too amazed. "Soooo. Why are you drawing a kite on the map?

Harry stared at him and then remembered Ron didn't know yet.

"That," he said pointing. "Is the symbol of the new Death Eaters leader. We got a report on it last night. Apparently instead of the Dark Mark they have this. We don't have a name for it yet."

Ron's eyes did widen at this. Peering at the map with renewed interest he asked. "Well that's pretty vain. Doesn't matter though we have a pattern but," looking at Harry "where do we start?"

"The symbol isn't complete yet," he said stroking his chin. "There should be a circle here." Doing so circled the middle of the symbol. Ron leaned in to see where had been circled. It was there in black letters. London. Harry and Ron glanced at each other.

Harry straightened up, raising his wand, he pointed it at the door. "Expecto Patronum." A silvery white stag erupted from his wand and cantered down the corridor. As it did so the laughing and talking from the other Aurors stopped abruptly. Turning to Ron again he said. "Go see if you can find Hermione and bring her to look at this," he pointed at the map. "I need her opinion on it."

Ron nodded. "She wouldn't want to be left out of this anyway." He shouted as he left.

Harry stepped out of Ron's cubicle to find the other Aurors already outside. There were about forty of them. He took a deep breath.

"We have reason to believe that the Death Eaters plan to attack London."

There were some curious mutterings at this but mainly silence.

"As a result we need to spread out through the city concentrating on the magical areas. So I need ten of you at Diagon Alley, another ten at St. Mungo's, ten patrolling the skies and watching for shows of magic and the rest protecting the ministry. All of you need to be in usual clothes, as I don't want to cause a panic and give the game away. This whole operation is off record so don't mention it to anyone. Right, any questions?"

"Why," said a middle aged Auror with an eye patch. "Is it off record?"

Harry considered for a minute and then answered.

"A record can be read by anyone. Anyone can talk. If it is off record we run no risk of it getting out. Unless one of you talk." He added, his eyes raking the group.

"Well if that's all you better hurry, the Death Eaters won't wait for you."

There was a rush for their cubicles. Harry had practiced for this kind of situation with his fellow Aurors. Every person had a cheap broomstick in their cubicles, everyone can Apparate out of the Auror Headquarters but not into them. And two people from each area would continuously communicate via Patronus's to Harry in his office. Much like the Headmasters Office at Hogwarts and their portraits.

Suddenly ten Aurors left their cubicles running towards the golden lifts. Almost simultaneously there were loads of pops like popcorn but Harry knew that they were merely Disapparation pops.

Harry was just about to go to his office and await contact when the lift doors opened and Hermione ran out followed closely by Ron.

"What's happened? What's happening? Where are all the Aurors?" Casting her eyes around the would be silent Head Quarters.

Harry gulped and wondered whether he had over reacted sending all the Aurors.

"They are on patrol."

Hermione frowned. "Why?"

"Erm… we have reason to think that the Death Eaters are going to attack London. Where, I don't know. What I do know is that if they do come we NEED to be ready."

"How do you know that they are going to attack London? It's rather a big risk to send everyone on a hunch."

Harry gulped. Luckily Ron broke in.

"I'll show her the map." And as he passed Harry he whispered. "Find anything about it. Any scrap of evidence. She isn't going to like the idea of a dot-to-dot map." Harry nodded and Ron followed Hermione into his cubicle. What evidence did he have? They hadn't even heard of this new Death Eater till a few months ago. They didn't even have his real name. Then it clicked.

"…So Harry finished the symbol which circles London."

Harry entered the cubicle to find Ron just finishing telling Hermione about the hunch. Under Harry's arm he held two files, which he had managed to snatch from his office before running back.

Hermione turned at the sound of him entering the room. She didn't look impressed.

"So let me get this straight. You have sent the entire Auror squad on a patrol of the whole of London to find Deatheaters you're not even sure will turn up and where they will turn up. All based upon something you drew on a map. Now it might just be me but I find that stupid. It's like looking for a needle in a haystack."

"Well that's not difficult," interjected Ron. "All you need to say is Accio and…" Catching sight of Hermione's face he hastily shut up.

Harry turned to Hermione. "It is just you."

Hermione goggled. Then she recomposed herself.

"Come off it Harry. Your relying solely on seeing this symbol before."

"Actually I'm not." He passed her one of the files. It was about three inches thick of A4 sized parchment and the writing was miniscule. "This is the personal history of the average person. Everything they've said, done, heard and seen is recorded in their personal file. Now this" passing her the second file, which was barely, paper-thin. "Is the personal history of the Death Eaters leader or Mr. D."

Hermione frowned slightly. "How does this system of records work? And where did you get them from?"

"Well I got them from the Department of Mysteries, I have a contact there. Anyway what he said was that about three years ago they had managed to develop a way to help stop any further problems with telling if someone is lying or not. As a result we have completely accurate personal history of everyone as they live it. These are copies. The real ones are protected by barriers and things," he said vaguely.

Hermione opened the thin file. Harry had already memorised it. At the top was the crest, the kite split in 4 and chains coming off it and a circle in the middle. Underneath was all they had of a description and an artist's impression.

Name: Unknown

Birth Date: Unknown

Description: Mid size and very thin. Has always worn a black hoody of muggle clothing. Enjoys terrorising muggles and Magical People in increasingly inventive and horrific ways (e.g. One of the bodies found had been strangled, by their own lungs). Has evaded all kinds of capture. We only have a single eyewitness who is both old and, now, mad.

Weaknesses: Are you kidding? Possible showing off? Fear of bunnies?

Hermione's eyes had widened and as they went down the page they got wider. By the time she looked up she looked like she was wearing Professor Trelawney's glasses and was very pale.

"He made someone strangle themselves with their own," She gulped starting to turn green now. "Lungs."

Harry nodded; he didn't know what would come out if he opened his mouth.

"Cool!!!" Exclaimed Ron.

Hermione spun round, her eyes flashing. Then Harry saw that Ron wasn't looking at them, but at the other very large folder.

"It says here his favourite drink," Ron looked up at Harry, he had obviously not taken in a word Harry or Hermione had been saying.

"Is his own p…"

"Ron!!!"

Hermione had snatched the folder away faster than you can say pee.

"You insensitive prat. I've met jellyfish with more feeling than you and, Hey," her eyes catching another page in the folder. "He also stranded himself on a desert island on purpose, for a holiday. And" Suddenly realising what she was doing she quickly closed the file.

"Ron did you listen to a word me and Harry said." She asked now.

"You were talking? Nah I sort of fazed out, but run it by me again anyway."

Hermione turned to Harry. "This," she said picking up the thin file. "Doesn't prove anything. We have only an old, mad eyewitness to even prove that he or she exists. Let alone whether he's coming here."

"He exists. The Deatheaters files all say the same thing about him. They rally around him. Unfortunately he tells no one where they are or where they go next. All last minute decisions that he alone makes. I'd swear he knows about the record system."

"Hang on." Exclaimed Ron seeming to have caught up at last. "Why doesn't his file tell us about what he thinks and sees and all the rest you said."

Harry ground his teeth. "That's another reason why he is so dangerous. There is none. That file," pointing to the thin file. "Is all we know about him. No background, no past, no education, nothing. Officially he shouldn't exist. Even ghosts have files, but not him."

Hermione was still looking determined but less so.

"This still doesn't explain why he would choose to attack London. Just because the series of attacks draws his symbol doesn't mean it'll happen."

"Megalomaniacs do have a tendency to imprint themselves in history in this sort of way. I mean You Know Who made items of magical importance into Horcruxes. It's a good a bet as any that Mr. D will stick to the pattern. I think its called Victory Disease. Using old tactics and patterns."

All of this sounded as if it came from a Psychological Expert from a university. In actual fact it came from Ron.

Harry and Hermione stared at him.

"What?" Ron, looking bemused. "I can't say something intelligent every so often?"

"Since when did you know about Victory Disease." Asked Hermione with something like impressed in her face.

"And what's a megalomaniac?" asked Harry.

"Someone who wants to take over the world." Explained Hermione. "All right say he does come to London. London is a big place, where are you supposed to find him?"

"That's why I've sent the Aurors patrolling London and before you ask it was necessary to send them all." Interrupted Harry as Hermione opened her mouth again.

Hermione closed her mouth looking like she had swallowed a lemon but didn't seem to have any more arguments.

"Right, Ron." Turning to him. "I need a detailed map of London, see if you can find one. Bring it to my office and mark all the places where we have Aurors." As Ron ran out Harry turned to Hermione. "If the Death Eaters turn up I need you to mark them. So if they escape we can find them again or at least find their base. However, now we need to see if those Aurors have arrived yet."

Harry turned quickly and strode to his office but still heard Hermione muttering something like "Lunacy".

Harry entered his office, which was large with a desk at one end next to a fireplace and in front of the desk there were seven brightly shining Patronuses all waiting patiently, all in different shapes and sizes. There was a small lion like cat, a Labrador and many more.

"Status reports." Talking to the Patronuses at large.

"_We have an a-ok situation at Diagon Alley." _Said an eagle patronus and the Labrador next to it nodded in agreement.

"_Bored at the Ministry of Magic." _

"_No unusual activity can be seen from the sky."_

"_Unusual happenings, but no Death Eaters at St. Mungo's."_

Hermione, who had followed him in, shot him a look. Harry ignored it.

"Keep up the patrol and be on your guard." Ordered Harry. "Remember your main target is their leader." He turned to his desk and fumbled around in a drawer for a while till he pulled out his old invisibility cloak. One of the Deathly Hallows themselves. He chucked it to Hermione who seemed to understand why.

About five minutes later Ron came in with a large rolled up piece of parchment which he quickly stuck to the wall and put up a load of markers all in yellow.

Harry never did like waiting. And now with adrenaline pumping through his body it was worse than ever. Luckily for him he didn't have to. Which was the last piece of luck he would have for a long time.

Suddenly the eagle patronus let out a horrible shriek and exploded sending sparkling dust everywhere.

"_We are under attack." _Shouted the Labrador a little too late._ "Death Eaters at Diagon argghh!" _Then he to exploded.

"What can you see from the sky?" Harry shot at one of the Patronuses.

"_There's a fight in Diagon Alley. About five Death Eaters but they have caught us off guard. Should we go and help?"_

Harry thought quickly. _Only five? Where are the others? _ "Send three to help, the rest of you keep patrolling." He looked at Hermione who nodded looking both annoyed and scared. She put on the invisibility cloak disappearing from view instantly then there was a small pop as she Disapparated while Ron put up a black marker on the map in Diagon Alley.

All the other Patronuses were starting to either to explode or starting to shout now.

"_There are Death Eaters in St. Mungo's!"_

"_Argghhh!"_

Then the lion like Patronuses shrieked but didn't explode. A blade was sticking through the Patronuses chest. Harry suddenly felt sick. It was like the blade had sunk through the soul of the poor wizard. The patronus looked at him and coughed its last words.

"He's here" it croaked and then it too exploded sending thousands sparkles everywhere and sending one more soul onward.


	2. The Beginning of His Downfall

The Beginning Of His Downfall

Harry and Ron were running down the corridor leading to the lifts as soon as the Patronus had exploded drawing their wands as they ran. They could already hear the screams and bangs coming from the Atrium beneath them. Harry slammed his hand into the call button, while Ron was bent over panting slightly.

"Why, did he attack so many places at once," Ron gasped. "Why didn't he attack the ministry with all of his Death Eaters?"

"I don't know why," Said Harry still pummelling the call button. "I do know that this is the best time to capture him. If we don't get him now we probably never will."

At that moment the lift came jangling and clattering into view and Harry dashed in followed by Ron now hitting the Atrium button.

The lift was agonizingly slow and each floor brought them closer to the commotion as it got louder.

Eventually it stopped at a floor completely different from the atrium Harry had crossed only an hour or so ago. Dust hung like a dense fog over everything, while the polished wood floor was barely visible under a half foot of water. But the water was not see through, it was tinged brown and red with several ripped body parts floating about inside. An eyeball here, a disembodied foot there. The water came from where the fountain had been. Repeat had been. All that was left was a pipe spewing water out of it and there was no sign of his statue. But all the flashes and explosions and shouting came from the other end of the hall by the fireplaces. There amidst many mutilated bodies was a man fighting four Aurors at once. He could only be one person. Mr. D, the leader of the Death Eaters. Harry ran at him without thinking shooting curse after curse at him with Ron just behind him shooting all the jinxes he could think of. They were all meant to hit the figure in the pile of human remains, but none hit their target. Mr. D merely glanced at the spells and made a sweeping movement with his wand. All four Aurors were sent flying, two got buried into a wall; the third hit the ceiling and then fell to the floor never to move again. But the unlucky fourth one sailed right into the path of all Harry and Ron's spells and got hit by every single one. I won't say what happened to him; lets just say he was identified later on as a large body organ.

The Death Eater turned looking utterly relaxed and when he saw who it was grinned, it was not an evil grin. It was the grin of one who held all the cards and wandering which card to play next.

As Harry and Ron approached cautiously he bowed mockingly. This close they could see him clearly for the first time. He was not much taller than Harry was but he gave off an aurora of power that made Ron feel very small. A raven sat on his shoulder with a symbol on its black chest. It was of a wing that curled into smoke or wind. He had very dark brown hair almost black and although he looked barely eighteen his eyes held an intelligence that made him look much older. There were no marks or blemishes upon him or his clothes, but on his hand was the symbol. The kite split in 4 and chains coming off it and a circle in the middle.

"Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. I wondered when you would show up. You missed the party." He spoke in a matter of fact voice, looking around at the devastation. "You defeated Voldermort, Harry." Now staring straight at him. "The entire magical world will want you to defeat me as well. The question is, Can you? We shall see. En Garde."

At these last words he brandished his wand at Harry and Ron shooting a silvery burst of light at them, which barely missed them forcing them in opposite directions. Harry rolled around Mr. D pointing his wand at him.

BANG!

Harry found himself flying through the air before he could even think of an incantation landing in the water several yards away. For a moment he was too dazed to do anything, then the remains of a brain floated past. Disgust gave him the strength to stand up and looking around he saw Ron and Mr. D fighting. The raven had vanished from his shoulder and was circling them. He started running towards them but he was too late. Ron had just fended off an attack with a shield charm but the force of Mr. D's spell pushed his wand out of the way. At once, quick as lightning, Mr. D grabbed Ron's wand while the other hand grabbed his throat lifting him into the air. He then slammed Ron into the wall that at on once sucked him in leaving only an eye and his large nose to be seen. Mr. D then spun round to Harry.

"Stupefy."

A jet of red light shot right towards Mr. D who caused the floor in front of him to rip up and block the spell sending splinters everywhere.

"Protego" Harry yelled causing the splinters to stop in mid air before him.

Mr. D then waved his wand at something Harry couldn't see.

Harry then shot the last spell of the duel.

"Stupefy."

Another jet of red light shot towards Mr. D but he merely sidestepped it and before Harry could draw breath something grabbed him by the neck. Looking round he saw the large golden statue of himself holding him. The golden Harry then lifted him up by the neck and slammed him into the wall next to all that could be seen of Ron. But he didn't sink into the wall like Ron instead his golden self, carried on choking him and although he still held his wand he couldn't find the strength to lift it let alone say a spell.

Mr. D paced towards him grinning his in control smile while the raven landed on his shoulder again.

"It seems I'm the victor. Rather disappointing really. I had hoped for something better from you. Ah well can't be helped. I would of liked for you to of died last mourning for your friends. I suppose I'll to kill you now. Goodbye Harry Potter." He raised his wand.

"NO!"

The raven gave a cry of warning.

From out of the lifts ran Kingsley Shacklebolt his wand drawn and aiming for Mr. D who turned unsurprised.

"Ah, Minister. Here to save…" He never got further as he had to dodge a curse sent from Kingsley.

"I say how vulgar." Dodging another spell.

"Fine, if you want to die so fast."

Mr. D raised his wand.

Harry struggled but the statue had frozen while choking him.

Mr. D brought the wand swooping down like a cricket bowler. There was a flash of orange light. Kingsley stood for a moment eyes wide, fear rippled across his face and then there was no Kingsley at all, just a pile of ashes and smoke the water all around him had vanished leaving the floor baked and burnt.

"Time to go I think. Killing the minister is not going to be accepted well." Said Mr. D turning to Harry he smiled his controlled smile. "Remember this Harry Potter. I have taken on the Ministry of Magic and the Boy Who Lived at once. Remember. You couldn't lay a scratch upon me. Me, The Director." Then with a twirl both he and his raven vanished with a small pop.


	3. The Recruits

_Sorry I haven't written for a while, been very busy. Anyway here's chapter 3 sorry it's a bit short. Remember read, enjoy…_

* * *

The Recruits

Harry struggled against his golden captor, trying to free himself and keep his breath at the same time.

"Expelliarmus" he gasped pointing his wand at the rigid statue. At once the statue's fingers released his neck and Harry fell to the floor with a splash. Massaging his neck, he turned to all that he could see of Ron, which wasn't very much. He was just wondering how he could get Ron out of the wall when there was a pop as Hermione apparated right beside him smelling of burning. Harry was glad she held her scream; his head was aching and probably couldn't take much more pain.

"What happened?" Hermione squeaked. "Where's Ron?"

Still rubbing his neck Harry pointed at the wall Ron was still stuck in.

Hermione did scream at this. "What happened to Ron? Where's…" she stopped, seeing that Harry was in no condition to talk she directed her attention to what could be seen of Ron.

There was a crack and Harry looked up to see Ron fall out of his cramped prison and, looking surprisingly unhurt, spit out a mouthful of the wall. Ron then proceeded to explain what had happened to Hermione. Harry was only half listening. He was thinking about Mr. D or, as he had revealed himself as, The Director. Questions chased each inside his head each more complicated than the last. How could The Director of remained hidden for so long? What was he aiming for and why? And most of importantly of all, How are going to stop him?

Harry became aware that Ron had stopped talking; both he and Hermione were watching him.

"What happened to you then Hermione." Said Harry eyeing her burnt hair and her ripped robes.

"Well, I arrived alright. I managed to mark a couple of Death Eaters, that took a while, but then one of the Death Eaters was knocked into me and the cloak fell off. Luckily all the Death Eaters seemed to hear something as they all Disapparated at once."

"So what do we do now Harry?" asked Ron.

Harry rubbed his scar, more out of habit than anything else.

"We need to follow the Death Eaters. They won't be expecting an attack so soon. So where did they go Hermione?"

"Harry."

"What?"

"In case you haven't noticed there are only three of us and at least twenty Death Eaters. What's more we are in a pretty bad state ourselves." Said Hermione indicating Ron, who was still spitting out parts of the wall, and her own robes.

"And mate. Do you remember who this guy is? We just duelled him. He beat the crap out of us. We go there alone and he'll tear us to pieces. He's already done that to some." Ron added as he looked around at the devastation around them.

"But if we wait they'll just get stronger." Yelled Harry. "He'll bring giants from abroad, he'll create Horcruxes, he'll recruit more followers. He'll just get stronger. We need to go right now."

"Harry its suicide." Cried Hermione who looked on the verge of tears. "Please be sensible. Mr. D did a horrible thing but don't be rash you'll just get killed. Oh Harry we'll need you to lead the ministry."

"What?" exclaimed Harry completely thrown by this. "I'm not the Minister of Magic."

"You are now, mate." Said Ron gesturing towards the ashes that had been Kingsley. "Your Mr. Acting Minister now. Let it go Harry. We can't fight in this state."

He looked at their faces and recognising defeat followed suit.

"Okay," Harry said grudgingly. "But what am I supposed to do now?"

Harry and Ron looked at Hermione.

"Well…err… I suppose we should set up a Department of War or something and recruit people for that. Like we did with Dumbledore's Army back at Hogwarts."

"Are we going to keep the name?" asked Ron. "Dumbledore's Army I mean."

"We don't have time to think up another, it's as good as any."

"Right what we need to do first is…" Hermione's voice trailed away as out of the public entrance phone booth stepped two people.

The first one looked about thirteen. He had straight black eyebrows; dark hair, a strong, jutting jaw, and a ferocity in his eyes that made you look down at once, where you would see a very nasty looking knife in a sheath. Although young, the man who followed, who looked about twenty, was obviously taking the orders. He didn't have the air of leadership, which the boy had so much of. What he did have was dark hair that contrasted with his pale face, hair that didn't seem to have any order. In contrast to the boy his eyes held a wealth of youth and fun. A fire that didn't flicker or burn low. Experts would consider this to be a contented and happy soul. Despite this cheery face, he too wielded a weapon. Two blades that looked like police truncheons (Harry would later find out were called tonfa) which he would keep taking out and twirl every minute or so. These two were dangerous.

"You sure this is the right place?"

The boy nodded striding straight towards Harry, Ron and Hermione closely followed by the man.

Harry raised his wand.

The boy didn't even flinch.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

"My name," said the boy "is Will Parry and this is my bodyguard Alpha. We are here to join Dumbledore's Army, whether you like it or not."

The boy drew his knife, which had such fine edges you couldn't see them.

"Let's not make this messy." Will said quietly in flooded, bloody and destroyed entrance hall of the Ministry of Magic.

* * *

_…and review. Will is from The Subtle Knife from His Dark Materials trilogy. I own none of the characters apart from Alpha (who is also in my other story) and The Director._


End file.
